The Cop and the Teacher
by Takara Phoenix
Summary: Nico is a detective of the NYPD, working with the Special Victims Unit devision. During one case he meets a teacher, the single father of the victim. Percy Jackson. Nico helps the family through the case and through its aftermath and during that time, he falls hopelessly in love with Percy. Nico/Percy slash Nicercy


PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO || Nicercy || The Cop and the Teacher || Nicercy || PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO

Title: The Cop and the Teacher – More Than Just a Case

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus; mortal AU

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, police AU, fluff, family fluff, hurt/comfort, sexual abuse/rape (non-explicit), the author's only knowledge about law comes from "Law &amp; Order", shoujo-ai, hetero, threesome

Main Pairing: Nico/Percy

Side Pairings: Luke/Octavian, Charles/Silena, Chris/Clarisse, Jason/Reyna, Piper/Annabeth, Frank/Hazel/Leo

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Nico di Angelo, Leo Valdez, Hazel Levesque, Frank Zhang, Annabeth Chase, Piper McLean, Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Jason Grace, Clarisse la Rue, Chris Rodriguez, Will Solace, Luke Castellan, Octavian Simmons, Silena Beauregard, Charles Beckendorf, Small Bob, Mrs. O'Leary

Own Characters of the Next Generation:

_Nicercy_: Samuel Raser, Derek Rhys, Trend Austin

_Chrisse_: Calandra Rodriguez, Chrysander Rodriguez

_Pipabeth_: Theadora Tiphane Chase

_Jayna_: Hercules Grace

_Frazeleo_: Esperanza Nicole Zhang

Own Classmates of the Kids: Marshall Mikaelson, Sara Mers, Joanna Foxx, Phylicia Rosenberg, Stella Ribeiro, Melissa Montgomery, Victor Kruger, Charles Smith, Sedanur Aykan, Lila Lovegood, Leroy Jones

Summary: Percy Jackson teaches the first grade at Elysium Elementary School. He's also the single-parent of three little boys – Trend, Sam and Derek – by adoption. One day, he has to face that his son Sam has been raped. SVU detective Nico di Angelo finds himself more involved with this case than with others. Not just because the single father intrigues him, but also because he genuinely starts to care for the three little boys. Then again, his team is known for getting too involved.

This is what happens when Phoe watches a marathon of all seasons of SVU!~

**The Cop and the Teacher**

_More Than Just a Case_

/break\

_In the criminal justice system, sexually based offenses are considered especially heinous. _

_In New York City, the dedicated detectives who investigate these vicious felonies _

_are members of an elite squad known as the Special Victims Unit. _

_These are their stories._

/break\

By the time Detective Nico di Angelo rounded the corner to the crime-scene, he had already emptied his second cup of coffee. He hated early morning calls. He hated cases where kids were involved. What he hated the most was the deep, dark feeling in his stomach when he passed through the front door of the school. Elysium Elementary School.

He had found his way here easily. After all, it was the school where his sister's boyfriend was working (Leo, a child himself in mind, really, but Nico had learned to love the guy anyway), the school where his niece was enrolled. Heck, half the precinct had their little kids enrolled here, because it was close by and had a great program with afternoon care for working parents. Nico's partner Jason for example had his son Herc enrolled in here too.

"Jason! Is Herc okay?", asked Nico as soon as he spotted his blonde partner.

"It's not him. Or Sander, or Cally, or Thea, or Nico, or Danny", replied Jason and shook his head.

The SVU squad had four detectives and one supervising sergeant. Captain Octavian Simmons was their overall boss, their supervising sergeant being Luke Castellan. Aside from Jason and Nico, there was another set of detectives; Frank and Clarisse. Cally and Sander were Clarisse's kids. Nico – Esperanza Nicole, thank you very much for that name, dear sister – was Nico's niece. Danny was the adopted daughter of their captain and Sergeant Castellan. And Thea was the daughter of the assistant DA Piper McLean and their on-again-off-again FBI profiler Annabeth Chase. Like Nico already said, many of their friends had their kids enlisted here.

Nico nodded and felt guilt and relief flooding him. Relief because none of the children precious to him were the victim and guilt because that meant some other, innocent kid was. The two detectives continued their way to the headmaster's office. The headmaster was probably one of the reasons why the school was so popular around their squad and colleagues. Chris was Clarisse's husband and Clarisse was a widely respected detective. She had come from the homicide department about five years ago; two years before Nico had joined the force.

"Okay, what's the situation?", asked Nico lowly when they saw Frank inside the office, where Clarisse and Chris were talking lowly at the table. "That our vic?"

There was a blonde, little boy with startling dark, gray eyes sitting on the couch, his arms crossed over his chest, pouting and glaring. He had one black eye and a split lip. He was young, probably first grade or maybe even second grade. Nico hated cases with young kids.

"No", replied Frank, his voice equally hushed. "But he's the reason we're here. He was in a fight."

"That much is obvious, Sherlock", snorted Jason and rolled his eyes. "But since when are fights between kids any business of the NYPD, much less the SVU?"

"If you'd step closer, I wouldn't have to repeat it a dozen times", grunted Chris, glaring at them.

The three male detectives stepped up to the headmaster and their female colleague. "Well?"

"Trend Jackson, the little sunshine over there, beat up a fourth-grader", stated Chris, looking nonplussed. "Which is not why I called you. I called you because of his reason. When the teacher who had broken up the fight brought Trend to me, I asked him why he had done it. He's only eight, after all. He told me he beat Leroy up because Leroy had... touched his baby brother."

"Okay...", nodded Nico slowly. "And how much value does his word have? He's eight, maybe he's just trying to get out of being punished by his parents."

"That's what you're here for", stated Chris. "Trend is a good friend of Sander and I know the kid very well because he's over a lot. He's honest, he never lies. And he loves his brother, even if he'd lie, he'd never lie about Sam being hurt. _I_ believe him."

"Okay... Where are the kid's parents?", asked Jason and looked around.

"Father. Single parent", corrected Chris. "And I haven't brought him in yet because I wanted to hear your opinion first. Trend's dad is one of my teachers, one of my best. And a good friend. I don't want to make him panic about one of his children having been raped if this turns out to be a false alarm after all. So I'd appreciate it if you'd look into it, please."

Nico nodded, knowing that deep down, Chris just really didn't want to have that kind of conversation. "And the other kid? This... Leroy? Where is he? Obviously not here."

"In the nurse's office. He got hit worse than Trend. For such a small kid, Trend can really throw some solid punches", replied Chris, half-amused. "You know where the nurse's office is. Trend's father, Mister Jackson, is currently teaching a class in room 201. Sam, the alleged victim, is in 103."

"I'll talk to the teacher. Mister Jackson is Herc's homeroom teacher", said Jason and stood.

"I'll talk to Trend over there", suggested Frank, looking at the angry, little boy.

"Then I take the suspect", grunted Clarisse with a fierce glare.

"As of yet, he's just a little boy", warned Nico with a frown. "Don't be too brash, we don't need the parents with a set of lawyers after us. Tell him you're there because of the fight. Get his side of the story. Don't mention Sam or rape or anything like that yet."

"Yes, boss", snorted Clarisse in a mocking tone of voice.

Not regarding her with an answer, he continued. "Then I take the victim. Until later, guys."

The four detectives split up to get the different sides of the story. Before talking to Sam, Nico first wanted to talk to the boy's teacher. See if anything changed in Sam's behavior recently. No need to build up a case or scare the boy if maybe all of this was a hoax from a little kid who didn't want to get into trouble for getting into a fight. Nico was mildly surprised to see that Leo was the homeroom teacher. Leo looked equally surprised when he saw Nico through the window in the door. A panicked expression hushed over his face as he excused himself from his class and rushed outside. By the time he came face to face with Nico, he looked short of a mental breakdown.

"Oh god, oh god, oh god, it happened", chanted Leo, short of breath already. "He's dead."

"What?", asked Nico completely confused, frowning.

"O—Or did something happen to her? No, no you'd be more rattled if you lost another sister", muttered Leo with a frown. "So it's Frank, isn't it? He got shot, right?"

"What? No", grunted Nico and shook his head. "But he's in the headmaster's office, so you can talk to him later, he'd surely be happy to see you. No, I'm not here to give you any bad news, Leo. I'm actually here to talk to you about one of your little students."

Relief flooded Leo at that. The thing was, Leo was in a relationship with both, Nico's sister Hazel and Frank. And since Frank was a detective, Leo always worried. Same went for Hazel, who was a pathologist working with the squad, which was how Frank and Hazel had gotten involved. Leo had only been added later on into the equation, back when Captain Simmons and Sergeant Castellan had been looking for a kindergarten for Danny (they had started looking _early_) and basically the whole squad, their DA and the pathologist had tried to help them. This was how they had met Leo, who had been a kindergarten teacher back then.

"One of my... students?", asked Leo slowly as what Nico had said sunk in. "But you're SVU. And that can _not_ mean anything good. Oh god. Which one of my little darlings is being abused?"

Both adults turned toward the door to look through the window. "You tell me. Did any of them change their behavior lately? Act weird, different, maybe more afraid? Bruised, perhaps?"

Nico followed Leo's gaze. It wandered over to the Rodriguez-twins – the children of Clarisse and Chris – and who looked to be their friends, because the little children were whispering and giggling. Cally Rodriguez was talking with Thea Chase, whispering in hushed voices. Sander Rodriguez on the other hand was loudly arguing with two other boys, waving his arms around wildly. One of them was a rather tall, dark-skinned boy who silently watched – he was seriously tall for a second grader. And the other was the one Leo was staring at. A relatively small boy with bronze skin and sad, dark-green eyes, as well as peanut-colored wavy-hair.

"There are a few bruises, but he's not the only boy. I mean, they're boys and they're second graders. They climb the Jungle Jim and fall, they bicker and shove each other", argued Leo, as though he was trying to convince himself that the boy he was talking about was not a victim. "And he's gotten shyer. Really shy. The only ones he talks to at all anymore are Sander, Marshall and his brother Trend. He... flinches, a lot. When others come close to him, but... I didn't think much... oh god."

"So it is true then", muttered Nico to himself, frowning concerned. "This is Sam Jackson, right?"

"I... yes", nodded Leo slowly, before growing panicked again. "It's not his dad, really! His dad is a colleague of mine and my best friend, actually. Percy is great, he adopted those boys because he was feeling bad for them and he'd _never_ hurt them, I swear!"

"It's alright. His father is not our suspect at this moment", reassured Nico a bit amused. "His brother Trend got into a fight and as a reason, he claimed that the other boy had abused Sam. Chris called us to check this out. I'd like to talk to Sam myself. Would you mind sending him out?"

"He's not going to talk to you", replied Leo and shook his head.

"I'm good with kids", stated Nico and puffed out his chest.

Which was the truth. He was hard and stoic, but when he was with children, he was a completely different person, which was why his squad normally send him to interrogate children. Which was why he hated those cases the most, because listening to a little child talking about their abuse...

"Like I said, he pulled back in the past weeks. I tell you, without Derek – his younger brother – he won't say a word", stated Leo and opened the door. "But I'll send him out. Still, Derek is in Percy's class, just if you actually want to get something out of Sam."

Nico frowned. He was stubborn and he knew he could do this. He always got them to talk. After a short moment, the door opened again and the little brunette approached him, looking up at him with large eyes. He looked afraid. Very, very, very afraid.

"Mister Valdez said you're a policeman and you wanna talk to me", said Sam shyly. "Did I do bad?"

"No, bambino, you didn't do anything wrong", assured Nico and went into his knees. "I'm Detective di Angelo, you can call me Nico. And I'm not here because you did something bad. I just want to talk to you. Would you come with me for a moment?"

"Can I see your badge?", asked Sam, surprising Nico. "Daddy says not to go with strangers, even if they say they're police because bad men lie, so I have to ask for a badge."

"Your daddy is a very clever man", praised Nico and showed Sam his shield. "Now come, we won't go far, just somewhere where we can talk without being bothered, okay?"

Sam nodded and followed Nico into an empty classroom where the two of them sat down. Sam kept playing with something in his hands, looking extremely nervous. Nico had to warm the kid up.

"What do you have there, bambino?", asked Nico softly.

"It's Blackjack", whispered Sam softly, showing the little pegasus-figurine. "Daddy gave him to me. He says we can't have a real pony, so daddy always buys me toy horses when he sees them."

"That's very sweet of your dad", smiled Nico amused. "So you like horses a lot, mh?"

"Yes!", exclaimed Sam and nodded wildly. "Horses are awesome! They're beautiful! Trend doesn't like them, he thinks they're scary, but he's just being silly."

"Trend is your brother?", asked Nico curiously. "And do you like him?"

"He's not my real-real brother", frowned Sam and shook his head. "Daddy took me and Trend and Derek from the orphanage, but Derek, Trend and I don't have the same blood-parents, but daddy is our heart-parent. He loves us, really, really much, that's why he's our heart-parent."

"Because he may not have you in his blood, but in his heart", nodded Nico in understanding.

"Yes!", exclaimed Sam wide-eyed. "That's what he says too!"

Nico laughed amused, he was growing curious about that dad. "Now, even though you don't have the same blood-parents, you brothers are close, mh? You help each other, right?"

"Yes", nodded Sam, growing more timid again. "Trend protects me and Derek from bullies."

"Bullies are mean", agreed Nico with a frown. "When I was your age, I was bullied too."

"But you're a policeman!", exclaimed Sam stunned.

"Back then, I wasn't", chuckled Nico amused. "I was just a scrawny, little kid. Believe me, things get better. Now I'm a detective and I have lots of friends and there are no bullies at the precinct."

"That sounds nice", hummed Sam softly.

"It is", nodded Nico. "Tell me, those bullies that bother you... is one of them called Leroy?"

Sam completely froze up at that name, his breath hitching. "I don't wanna talk anymore."

/break\

"Daddy!"

Percy looked up surprised when Hercules bolted off his chair and ran to the open door, right into the arms of Detective Jason Grace. The other children started whispering at that. Most of all, of course Percy's son Derek. The little brunette loved gossip. He was leaning close to his three best friends; Phylicia Rosenberg, Melissa Montgomery and Stella Ribeiro.

"Detective?", asked Percy tentatively, straightening his back.

Jason was smiling brightly as he was hugging his son, but now that the teacher had spoken, he sobered up some and put Hercules down. "I need to talk to you, Mister Jackson. Outside, please."

Percy got worried, but he nodded nonetheless. "Children, be well-behaved while I'm gone."

Jason heaved a sigh. He had gotten a text from Nico, which was why he had waited outside before going in. There was no easy way to tell a parent that their child had been raped.

"I'm... not here because of fatherly duties, but on duty", stated Jason and took another breath. "I'm here because of your son, Sam. I don't know how to say this, but we heavily suspect that... that your son was raped. I'm sorry that I have to tell you that."

Percy's world broke apart in that very moment and the only thing holding him upright were Jason's fast reflexes and his strong arms. He was pretty sure he was in the middle of a panic attack. When he had adopted Trend, Sam and Derek, he had done it to give the boys a proper, loving and _safe_ home. H—How could he fail Sam like that? How could he let something so horrible happen...?

"You didn't let anything happen, Mister Jackson", assured Jason softly, holding onto Percy. "We don't blame the victim and we don't blame the victim's family for not noticing. Do you need to sit down? I have some questions, but you don't look up to them."

"No, no. I'm fine. You're police, you're here to catch the sick bastard who dared to hurt my baby. If I answer your questions, you're going to find him faster, right? So ask", ordered Percy.

"What is your son's relationship to Leroy Jones?", asked Jason seriously.

He had gotten the boy's full name from a text from Frank shortly before he had gotten Nico's text. Percy was staring at him completely confused, like he had no idea what Jason was getting at.

"Leroy is in fourth grade. I don't know if you remember elementary school, but fourth graders normally don't hang out with second graders", stated Percy and shook his head. "I mean, I know Leroy. He's on the soccer team with Trend and we attend every game as a family, of course. To be honest, I don't like the kid much. That sounds awful coming from a teacher, but the boy gives me the creeps. It's like... he doesn't understand human emotions, you know? It freaks me out."

That sounded like they would get Doctor Annabeth Chase involved in this. Not that Jason minded, the profiler had helped them crack quite a couple of complicated cases. Jason nodded sharply.

"Stop asking about Leroy!", screeched a sudden voice.

The two adults turned startled to find an angry little brunette standing in the door. "Derek! What is wrong? I told you guys to stay in, that also applies to the teacher's son, kiddo."

"No!", exclaimed Derek and shook his head wildly. "Sammy doesn't want others to know!"

With that being said, Derek ran off. Percy exchanged a worried glance with Jason before the adults ran after the boy. Percy had his phone out and actually managed to send a message while running, asking Headmaster Rodriguez to send someone to watch over his class. It was obvious where Derek was headed; for Leo's classroom. To find Sam. But shortly before they reached it, they could hear small sobs coming from an empty classroom. Sobs Percy recognized as Sam's. And so did Derek.

"Sammy!", called Derek loudly, looking anxious as he stormed into the room bravely. "Stop hurting my Sammy, whoever you are! Sammy, it's alright. I'm here. We can go and get Trend."

The little brunette rushed up to Sam and the stranger and bravely put himself between Sam and the adult. Jason admired the little boy's dedication to his brother, but he also knew that it was ridiculously dangerous to put himself into such a position. If the stranger would actually be a danger and not a detective from the NYPD. Jason nodded toward Nico shortly.

"Mister Jackson, that's my partner, Detective di Angelo", introduced Jason.

Nico stood and walked up to the quite beautiful, young man who was with Jason. Wild, untamed dark hair and sparkling, bright sea-green eyes that held so many emotions that it was overwhelming. He had sun-kissed skin and the body of a swimmer; not overly muscular but still lean and trained. Taking the man's hand, Nico shook it, noting the unexpectedly strong grip.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, albeit the circumstances are...", started Nico and trailed off.

Percy's eyes hadn't left Sam since they had entered the room and only at the voice did he look up at the other detective. Handsome. Olive skin, muscular, tall with dark, tousled hair and nearly black eyes. Huh, the NYPD had been holding out on him. The only policemen who stopped him on the streets were the ones where you could see all the doughnuts that went in quite clearly.

"Yes, detective", nodded Percy slowly. "Can... Can we talk outside, please?"

Nico was a little surprised. The man didn't even want to hug his son? Still, Nico complied, leaving Jason to watch out that the kids didn't try to climb out the window or anything.

"I'm sorry if this comes off the wrong way, but don't you want to talk to your son first?", asked Nico slowly as he closed the door behind them.

"If I hug Sam now, I will not let him go. Not ever. And... And... And if I hear from _him_ now that it's true, I will break down and I won't be much help, b—but I need to know, I need to help. I _need_ you to put the man who has done this behind bars", replied Percy, trying to hold it together.

"I understand", nodded Nico. "Well, we don't have much yet, which is why I wanted to talk to your son in person. The principal called us because your other son got into a fight with a kid named Leroy and then claimed he had done it because Leroy touched Sam. I spoke to Leo, uhm, his homeroom teacher, and he told me that Sam's behavior changed over the past weeks. Can you confirm that? Or did you notice anything else?"

"L—Leroy? But Leroy is a fourth grader. He's a _kid_", stammered Percy. "No. Priests do something like this, o—or bad teachers, or weird uncles, but... not... other kids..."

"Listen, I need you to focus", stated Nico, grabbing Percy by the shoulders and keeping him upright, staring him straight in the eyes. "You just said you want to keep it together to help."

"I... Yes...", nodded Percy and took a deep breath. "I don't know, I guess. He's acting shyer, pulling back more. Keeping more to himself and his brothers. But I didn't think much of it. You see, a month ago was the anniversary of his mother's death, she fell in Iraq. I thought it was just... that, catching up with him. He sometimes gets like that, acting like he doesn't belong here, because he misses his parents, his birth parents. They both died, both soldiers. He was four at the time. I adopted him, Trend and Derek two years ago now."

Nico nodded slowly. That did sound plausible. After all, who would suspect their kid got abused in school, by another student nonetheless? Nico heaved a sigh.

"I'd like to take you and your sons in, Mister Jackson. We have a psychologist at the precinct, she may be more qualified to get answers from Sam and the change of location may make Trend and Derek more obliged to talk", suggested Nico. "But you're not driving. You drive with me."

Percy nodded numbly as Nico led him back into the classroom. This time, Percy went straight for Sam and practically collapsed on the floor next to the boy, pulling him into a bone-crushing hug and chanting _I'm sorry_ without taking a breath, tears running down his face.

It took both Jason and Nico to get the three Jacksons out of the classroom. They collected Clarisse, Frank and Trend at the headmaster's office. Clarisse looked annoyed and Frank looked worried.

"Jason, you drive with Clarisse and Frank. I take Mister Jackson and his kids", stated Nico.

"I actually wish Luke was here. I hate when Nico plays the boss", muttered Clarisse annoyed.

"Just because you like playing the boss", countered her partner before being elbowed. "Ouch!"

It was hard to pry Sam out of Percy's fierce and protective grasp, but with the prospect of sitting between Trend and Derek, Sam managed to wiggle out of his dad's hold. Percy was troubled as he got into the police car. His head was still feeling light and weird and everything was surreal.

"Hello, Derek and Trend. I'm Detective di Angelo and we're driving to the precinct now so we can all talk. No one is in trouble", stated Nico as he started the car. "We just want to talk."

"About Leroy", accused Derek with a vicious glare (for a seven-years old anyway).

Sam flinched again at the mention of the name and hid more in the embrace of his brothers. Trend had both his arms around Sam's shoulders and Derek had both his arms around Sam's waist.

"Yes, about Leroy", confirmed Nico with a slow nod. "Because we don't want for him to _ever_ hurt Sam again. You don't want that either, right? So you have to help us protect Sam."

Despite the situation and everything that seemed to crumble around him, Percy had to smile to himself at that. It had taken him months to figure out what buttons to push with his boys and yet the detective had spotted Derek's and Trend's weakness within minutes. Sam.

"Okay!", nodded Derek hastily. "I told Sammy we have to put him away because he's nasty!"

"I shouldn't have told you...", whispered Sam, barely audible, before starting to cry.

"Don't say that, Sam", chided Nico firmly, yet softly. "Telling your brothers was the right thing to do, because now we can take care of this problem and make you feel safe again."

"B—But he said he'd do the same to Derek if I told a—anyone and I don't want him to hurt Der..."

So that was why the boy had kept his silence. This Leroy kid, Nico had to talk to him in person. No fourth grader could be that vicious and malicious. Something was off here. Yet he found himself completely believing the Jacksons. The way they acted and spoke, it was genuine.

"Your brother will be fine, Sam. Me and my team, we'll protect you", promised Nico softly.

Other than that, they drove in total silence until they reached the precinct. His team was already there and so was Doctor Chase, their local FBI-lend profiler. Nico didn't think they'd have an easy time separating Sam from his brothers, who were shielding him from everything.

"Sam, this is Doctor Chase. She's a very nice lady and she'd like to talk to you", introduced Nico, pushing Sam forward a little bit. "Jason, you think you can get Derek and Trend a hot chocolate?"

"Sure. Come along, guys", grinned his blonde partner. "I think we also have some brownies left that out pathologist brought this morning. They're _really_ delicious."

Trend and Derek just glared fiercely. Percy took them by the hand and motioned to follow Jason.

"Come on, you two. Sam will be alright", whispered Percy, staring at Sam with tears in his eyes.

They reluctantly obeyed their dad while Annabeth led Sam to one of the child-friendly interrogation rooms. Nico, Clarisse and Frank remained together with Luke and Octavian.

"Show me what you got", ordered the captain with a hard glare.

Frank provided pictures – from the school yearbook, apparently. "Those are the Jacksons. Single-father, Perseus. Teacher at the Elysium Elementary. Adopted three boys two years ago; Trendafil Austin, Samuel Raser and Derek Rhys. This morning, Principal Rodriguez called us that Trend got into a fight with this boy – Leroy Jones, fourth grader. Trend claims that Leroy raped his brother Sam. Nico talked to Sam, Jason talked to the father, Clarisse talked to our... suspect."

"Well? What's the outcome? Obviously you believe them", grunted Octavian, still glaring.

"That little shit is creepy", grunted Clarisse and shuddered. "But his parents were there and they soon got that I wasn't there to help him against the mean second grader who beat him up, so they left and the mom had some choice-words to say."

"I talked to Leo, he happens to be Sam's teacher. He noticed changes in Sam's behavior. So did the dad, when I spoke with him. And Sam? He's completely terrified of this Leroy-kid", continued Nico and shifted some. "The way I see it, it's true. Sam was raped by Leroy."

"Let's see what Annie can get out of the boy", grunted Luke and left for the interrogation room.

The others followed him until the team came to stand on the other side of the glass-window, watching Annabeth who sat on a fluffy, pink couch together with the small, frightened boy.

"...And when was the last time that Leroy hurt you?", asked Annabeth in a soft voice.

Her long, blonde curls were put up into a bun, the glasses slowly sliding off her nose until she pushed them up again. The little boy next to her was folded as small as possible, not looking at her.

"This... morning", whispered Sam lowly, eyes tightly closed. "W—When I came to school. Der and Trend found me. I—It's why Trend went and beat Leroy up... I—Is Trend in trouble? Please don't take him away or hurt him, he only did it because of me!"

"No, no, little darling. Your brother is not in trouble", assured Annabeth softly.

"W—What will happen now?", asked Sam with large, sad, dark eyes. "L—Leroy said he'll hurt my brother too if I tell anyone. I don't want him to hurt Derek."

"Everything will be alright", whispered Annabeth. "Now, I need to talk to my friends. How about I go and see where your brothers are? You could play here a little, mh?"

Sam's eyes lit up at that. Annabeth left the interrogation room just as Frank hurried to fetch Jason and the other Jacksons. Percy looked a little better, now that he had spend some bonding time with Trend and Derek and assured himself that at the very least, no one had touched them.

"Would you two like to go inside and play some with Sam?", offered Annabeth with a smile.

The two kids were inside within a second, leaving the adults alone. Nico rested a reassuring hand on Percy's shoulder. The young teacher still looked ready to just collapse on the floor and cry.

"Percy, this is Doctor Chase, she's a psychologist working for the FBI", introduced Nico softly.

"W—Well? What's... How... Is Sam ever going to be alright?", asked Percy frightened.

"I can't answer that question, Mister Jackson", replied Annabeth, keeping her voice low and tender. "It's a matter of the aftercare. I'd advise you to find a psychologist for the boy though. We should get him to a hospital now. He told me the last... incident was this morning. With any luck we'll find DNA. I know this sounds cruel and not like luck, but the more evidence we can gather, the faster Detective di Angelo and the others can do something. I for my part want to talk to the boy."

"I'll go and get him", offered Sergeant Castellan with a glare. "He's in my daughter's class."

Nico exchanged a look with Jason and the blonde nodded, understanding the silent command to call their DA. Nico all the while let his hand slip between Percy's shoulder-blades and pushed the teacher toward the interrogation room so he could be with his children.

"Why don't you tell them we'll go to the hospital?", asked Nico softly. "I'll accompany you."

"T—Thank you, detective", whispered Percy, nodding stiffly.

/break\

"Daddy!"

Luke tried to suppress the smile on his lips as his daughter ran up to him. It was already lunch time at the school and he had gone to the cafeteria to pick up the boy – Leroy Jones – while Frank and Clarisse had been send to bring in the parents. Before Luke could find Leroy, his daughter had found him. Danny Simmons-Castellan had the broadest, happiest smile on her sun-kissed face. She was his pride and joy and he couldn't stop smiling as he hugged the girl. He couldn't imagine anyone hurting her. Subconsciously, he pulled her closer and kissed her forehead.

"You're _so_ weird, Danny", teased Danny's best friend Lila Lovegood. "You're like the only fourth grader who's happy when her parents come to school."

"Hello, Lila. Be nice or there won't be any pizza the next time you come over", warned Luke.

"Sorry, Mister Castellan", said Lila sheepishly, offering the brightest, most innocent smile.

"Now, kids. Go back to your lunch – and eat your apple, Danny, you know how much your papa insists on you eating healthy, young lady", chided Luke half-amused. "I have work to do."

"Ooh", chimed both Lila and Danny and exchanged a wide-eyed, curious look.

He ruffled both their hair and continued on to find Leroy Jones. A child of Danny's age, accused of rape. Regardless of how long he had been working for SVU now, there would always be a case that gave him the creeps and shocked him. Partially, he was relieved because it meant he wasn't dulled by what he had seen. But on the other side, he felt sick, because it also meant that humans still kept evolving in the sickest kind of ways. Time to arrest a ten-years-old...

/break\

Working with SVU often meant that Piper got to see her wife out of home. This time around, she was not as relieved to see her beautiful blonde. Straightening her skirt, a nervous habit she did to keep her from pulling Annabeth into a passionate kiss, she shook Annabeth's hand.

"Good to work with you again, Doctor Chase", smiled Piper politely.

"Please keep the naughty role-play to your bedroom. We _all_ know you two are married", snorted Clarisse annoyed and rolled her eyes. "You're here for your DA-duties, not to charm the panties off our psychologist. Captain Simmons is waiting for you in his office."

Annabeth watched with sparkling eyes how her wife left. Luke and Clarisse stared at her curiously. Frank and Jason were at the school, looking for eye-witnesses. Nico was still with the Jacksons. Taking a deep breath, Annabeth tried to find words. She had spend the past hour talking to little Leroy, with his mother hovering above, trying to protect her son.

"He's a psychopath", stated Annabeth calmly, arms crossed over her chest. "I've never said anything like that about a child before, but... Leroy is cold, calculating. He doesn't _have_ human emotions, but he can calculate them, read them. I talked to him, to the three little Jacksons. The way I see it, he observed the bond between Sam and Derek and used it as leverage against Sam."

"E—Even so, how... a kid...", started Jason, trying to form a coherent sentence. "I mean, he's two years older than Herc and Herc still thinks that kissing is gross, much less _sex_."

"Like I said, he doesn't _have_ emotions. He sees, he gets intrigued and copies. He... saw porn, decided it looked interesting enough and copied the... deed", sighed Annabeth, shaking her head.

"What will happen now...?", frowned Luke, looking through the glass-window at Leroy.

"He's only a child", mused Jason with a crestfallen look.

/break\

Nico was carrying two cups of scolding hot coffee as he entered the hospital room. Sam was sleeping, Trend and Derek curled together on either side of him. Percy was curled together in the chair, staring at his sons with guilty, sad eyes, probably asking himself what he could or should have done differently. Nico nudged the man softly, getting his attention.

"Here", whispered Nico, handing him a coffee.

"Thank you, detective...", mumbled Percy.

"It wasn't your fault", stated Nico firmly. "Those things, as horrible as it sounds, just happen. Even to the best people, even... to the most innocent ones. You can't be around them 24/7, you can't predict any danger. All you can do is be there for them now."

"Mister Jackson? Detective di Angelo?", inquired a blonde man.

"Doctor Solace", whispered Percy and stood, albeit on shaky legs.

Nico hastily reached out to support the young teacher. Percy looked at him gratefully. This ordeal had completely drained him off all strength. The three adults left the room, though they paused right in front of the door, Percy not willing to leave his children out of his sight.

"What did you find, Will?", asked Nico curiously.

He was far too often in the ER to talk to victims, by now he was already on first-name-basis with the blonde head of the ER. Will offered him a sad and worn-out look, the ones reserved for 'I found something, but I really wish I hadn't'. Nico was quite familiar with that one.

"I'm sorry, Mister Jackson", whispered Will, his voice soft and comforting. "But I found anal tearing, healed as well as rather fresh. As well as... DNA traces. I bagged the sample and send it straight to your lab, Nico. I heard you already have a suspect to compare it with?"

Nico nodded stiffly, but his attention was on Percy. The teacher had been so bright and happy, but the longer this day lasted, he more he crumbled and broke. That one little boy could destroy the life of a whole, happy family like that. Sometimes, that job was too much for Nico.

/break\

"I can't believe it. Sam, of all people. He's one of my brightest students – I mean, not the cleverest, because I have Thea Chase and Trend Jackson in my class and those two are like little geniuses – but he was the happiest kid", rambled Leo nervously as he flittered around the kitchen.

Nico was sitting at the table, worn-out and tired. Frank had invited him over for a beer at the end of the day and somehow the beer had turned to dinner when Hazel heard what kind of case her husband and brother were working. She was cooking, while Frank and Nico were drinking silently and Leo was filling the whole room with his voice and his personality as he set the table.

"It's always hard when it's about kids", sighed Hazel. "I'm just glad he didn't end up on my table..."

A silence that reeked of agreement settled in the room. The only thing worse than having cases with abused kids was having cases with dead kids. The abused ones could at least still be helped. Nico seriously hoped that Sam could be helped. He took a large sip of his beer.

"Where's my niece?", inquired Nico as he stood.

"Upstairs, playing with her friends", answered Leo absentmindedly. "She's in Leroy's class..."

"Shush now", chided Hazel and pulled the Latino into a kiss.

She knew where that train of thought was going – it could have been their kid. The horror of that thought alone made dinner sound less appealing. Nico made his way upstairs to Nico Junior's room. Esperanza Nicole Zhang was a sweet, little child. Bright and happy – like Sam had been, according to all sources. Nico shook his head. He wished he had a switch that he could just turn on and off when he left work, separating his private life from his work life. But with some cases, it was impossible not to take them home with him. Knocking softly, he entered Nico Junior's room.

"Uncle Nico!", exclaimed the adorable, little Latina as she eagerly jumped him.

Nico Junior's two best friends, a ginger named Sara and a dark-skinned little girl named Joe, were still sitting on the Latina's bed, staring at Nico with large eyes. He knew they were curious, he knew that the police visiting their school had been _the_ topic today.

"What did Leroy do that you took him in?", asked Nico Junior concerned.

"That's none of your business, bambina", chided Nico, poking her nose. "Now come, kids. Dinner."

"Yes! Missus Zhang makes the best gambo!", exclaimed Sara. "First one down gets two desserts!"

Sara dashed off, closely followed by Joe who called an "Is no fair!" out, while Nico Junior struggled to break free from her uncle's grasp so she would have a chance to catch up. But the detective held tightly onto his niece, forcing her to look at him. She stopped struggling when she saw how serious her uncle was. Serious was never good.

"What is it, uncle Nico?", asked the junior shyly.

"How good do you know Leroy?", wanted Nico to know. "Did you ever... hang out with him?"

"Well, he's in my class", shrugged the Latina, frowning. "But he's a boy and boys are dumb, so I don't do much with him. Besides... he's kinda weird."

"He never... hurt you though, right?", asked Nico softly, cupping one of her cheeks.

"No", huffed junior, shaking her head. "You know Reyna-sensei taught me how to fight! I don't let silly boys hurt me! I'm strong. I'll be a great detective like you and dad, so I have to be strong!"

"Good girl", praised Nico and kissed the top of her head. "Now hurry down. I'll be there in a sec."

"Okay!" With that, she was gone.

Nico stood and took a moment to close his eyes and take a deep breath. Then he fished his phone out of his pocket and dialed a number. It only took a few moments for the line to connect.

"Hello?", asked a slightly confused voice.

"Mister Jackson, hello. It's Detective di Angelo, you remember-", started Nico slowly.

"The Italian one, yes", confirmed the other voice. "What... can I do for you, detective?"

"Actually, it's the other way around. I wanted to see if I can do anything for you", replied Nico, smiling a little to himself. "A friend of mine teaches karate and other self-defense classes. I thought maybe it would help Sam and his brothers as well to learn that. Sometimes those classes can help victims gain more confidence. It may also help children to take their mind off of... things."

"That's... very nice of you, thank you", whispered Percy softly, unsure. "I was expecting..."

"No news yet. Our captain is meeting with the DA in the morning, but I will inform you as soon as anything clears", promised Nico. "Until then, I'll send you the details – her name is Reyna Grace, you can look her dojo up online, see if it could be something."

"Very... thoughtful of you. Thanks again. And... have a good night."

"You too", said Nico to end the call.

He was a cop long enough to know not to get involved, but something about this family made it impossible for Nico not to get involved. He wanted to help them, as best as he could. Sighing softly, he took a deep breath before being interrupted by his sister calling out for him to get downstairs before dinner would go cold. Being a wise brother, he obeyed her before he'd pay for it later.

/break\

Percy had taken the kids out of school for the next couple days – possible weeks, preferable forever – until things would be cooled down. Until he would feel better. He had no idea how anything was ever supposed to be better again. He was laying on his bed, together with his family. Sam was sitting on Percy's lap, Derek left and Trend right. Trend had their family dog Mrs. O'Leary cuddled up to him and Derek had their kitten Small Bob curled together on his lap. The six of them were watching a movie together – _Mulan_, Sam's favorite movie. But none of them were truly behind it today. Normally, there would be loud babbling and even louder singing and munching on unhealthy snacks. None of them were hungry or in the mood to talk.

"I love you, boys", whispered Percy as Shang just trained his army.

"We know, daddy", replied Trend, turning large, gray eyes onto Percy.

"I... When I took you in, I promised you I'd protect you and I'm sorry I failed you", continued Percy.

"Is not your fault, daddy", mumbled Sam, nose buried into Percy's collarbone. "I know you love me and you would never wanna hurt me. Don't worry, daddy. I'm fine."

He wasn't fine. And he wouldn't be fine for a while. But the mere fact that Sam said he was fine so he wouldn't worry Percy brought tears to Percy's eyes. He loved those boys more than his own life.

/break\

Nico heaved a sigh as he sat in the dojo of Reyna Grace. He just wasn't good at sitting still and Leo had told him the Jacksons – all four of them – had been absent of school for days now. The captain was still trying to handle the opinion of their profiler Annabeth Chase and their assistant DA Piper McLean – a strange thing, considering those two were married. After all, they were still talking about a small child and not an adult. Locking up a forty-something pedophile was easier.

"Nico. What can I do for you?", asked Reyna curiously.

She motioned for him to follow her. He did, passing her assistant slash co-trainer Charles Beckendorf – who reminded Nico of another number he had to send to Percy Jackson. Charles' wife Silena was a psychologist specialized of rape-victims. They often worked with her, sending their survivors her way. Maybe she could help Sam, or at the very least ease Percy's mind. Give him some stats on how much victims could improve, could gain back control of their lives with the help of professionals and loved ones. Reyna was giving him a look.

"Right. Sorry", sighed Nico and shook his head. "I don't know how much Jason told you about our current case, but I told the father of the victim that he should enroll his three sons here..."

"And you're giving me a heads up?", inquired Reyna amused.

"In a way", nodded Nico slowly. "Just so you know the kids have been through... a lot."

"Jason told me something about it", stated Reyna, looking rather serious. "He told me you're getting invested in this case. More than is healthy. He also told me you're short of developing feelings for that father you just mentioned. Is that true?"

"It would be entirely unprofessional and also quite inappropriate, seeing as he's currently in a very vulnerable state of mind", declined Nico neutrally.

"If... you say so", nodded Reyna slowly, skeptically.

/break\

Percy's phone vibrated, startling him out of his half-sleep. He and the kids had been through yet another Disney movie, the three boys asleep in his arms. There was a spark waking up in Percy as he saw the name _Det. Hot Italian_. Honestly, it was the only way to keep them apart. There was the blonde detective, the hot Italian detective, the female detective wife of the headmaster, the Asian detective, the blonde sergeant, the blonde captain, the female DA, that blonde psychologist. So many people involved with the case, so many faces and names. But the Hot Italian had been the most welcoming and helpful. Percy was extremely grateful. Detective di Angelo – and okay, he was the only detective whose name Percy could remember – had offered Percy his number, had been keeping him updated, had set Percy up with a dojo where Percy could sign the kids up.

"Hello, detective", greeted Percy, voice low so he wouldn't wake the kids.

"Good evening. Sorry if I'm being a bother that late, but I just thought of something else", said Nico's smooth, dark voice with that delicious Italian accent. "There is a psychologist I know, she's a very kind lady. I wanted to give you his number, because... holing up in your home won't fix things. She has helped a lot of previous victims already."

"Thank you. You are... very sweet", smiled Percy kindly. "Truly, thank you."

"You're welcome. I hope your boys are... coping", replied Nico.

/break\

Locking a ten years old up was apparently not an option, even though Nico would feel better about it. But the parents could be talked into sending their son away nonetheless – into a locked mental institute. No trial, no more torture for Sam and his family. They wanted this over with as soon as everyone else involved, having been humiliated and frightened by what had happened, what their son had done. Nico was pleased by that, it just left him out of the Jacksons' life again.

But that was how things went. Cases closed, new cases came.

/break\

It had taken Percy two weeks to get out of the house, to get his boys out of the house. While his sons were in school – at the very least, Percy knew that Sammy wasn't alone, had his brothers with him – Percy made some rounds. First was the dojo of Reyna Grace. The first one he saw was, startling enough, Detective Blonde. Hot Italian's partner. Percy frowned concerned.

"Detective... I'm sorry, I'm not good with names", started Percy. "Did... something happen here?"

"Detective Grace and no, I'm only here to visit my wife", chuckled Jason amused. "You?"

"Oh, your partner told me that classes here may help my boys moving on..."

"Ah, you must be Mister Jackson then... Wait. I've met you on parent-teacher-night already", observed Reyna with a frown. "You're Hercules' homeroom teacher."

"Ah, so this is the famous Mister Grace who's always busy on parent-teacher-nights?", accused Percy with a small smile, looking from Reyna to Jason. "It's nice to meet you in that context."

"The world's a village", chuckled Jason sheepishly. "But yes, most from our precinct have their children enrolled in Elysium Elementary. And Reyna being my wife is how Nico knows her."

"I'm sorry to interrupt this, but there's a class waiting for you, Reyna", interrupted Beckendorf.

Reyna turned toward her partner, nodding shortly. Then she kissed her husband and shook Percy's hand. Percy remained there, looking a little lost. So Beckendorf and Jason led him to a desk.

"How about you make an appointment to talk to her, one on one, without time-pressure?", suggested Jason with a small smile. "Her classes will help your sons, I'm sure."

Percy took a deep breath and nodded. Time to move on.

/break\

"I love classes with Reyna-sensei!", exclaimed Sam with sparkling eyes.

Percy's heart fluttered in delight. How much he had missed Sam's smile. Nico had been right, the classes were truly helping them. It was a good way to get rid of the energy kids their age had, putting it to good use. Teaching Sam how to fight and defend himself made the boy feel safer again. And getting out, making new friends there was good to distract Sam. It had been weeks since Nico had told Percy that Leroy had been send away to a mental institute.

"I'd rather go on a spa-day, dad", complained Derek distastefully.

Okay, so maybe the classes weren't for all his children. But Trend and Sam surely were happy with them. Maybe Percy should take Derek out of the classes again. Find something else for the youngest? Derek had always been interested in dance. Perhaps that would be an option?

"Trend, Derek, you two are spending today with the Rodriguezes, because me and Sam have to go somewhere...", started Percy slowly as they pulled up in the drive-way.

"..Are you giving Sammy away?", asked Derek in a small, frightened voice, clinging to Sam.

"Boys, I have told you dozens of times now, _no one_ will _ever_ be given away", chided Percy firmly as he turned to look at the backseat. "We're family. You're _my_ boys. I'll not let anyone take you away from me ever again, you hear me? But Sammy has to see a special... doctor."

"Why? Is Sammy sick?", asked Trend concerned, straightening some.

"No, no, Sammy is not sick", assured Percy with a small smile. "But... But what happened with Leroy was very bad and hurt Sammy, not just physically. So we go to a special doctor he can talk to. She will help him getting better. And we want Sammy to get better, right?"

"Yes", chorused Derek and Trend firmly and loudly.

He knew he had to rope Trend and Derek into this if he wanted to convince Sam to do this. Even if Sam would dare to object to Percy and pout and whine, Trend and Derek were the highest authority. When they told Sam to do something, Sam did it – albeit reluctantly so.

"Good boys. So come", ordered Percy amused, leaving the car.

The three boys followed them to the door and after ringing the doorbell, Principal Chris Rodriguez opened the door, together with his wife, Detective Clarisse Rodriguez. Their twins peeked out from behind their legs, looking eager for their friends to be here.

"Hello, Sam!", exclaimed Sander excited, smiling as he saw his best friend.

"I can't stay", mumbled Sam with a frown. "Daddy makes me go see a shrink."

"Samuel", chided Percy, looking down at his son.

Sam heaved a sigh. Clarisse raised one curious eyebrow while her daughter Cally grabbed Derek and Trend and pulled them inside. Sander hugged Sam briefly before following his twin-sister. Chris regarded Percy with a short look before he followed the children to supervise them.

"So, di Angelo gave you Silena's number, I assume?", inquired Clarisse.

"Doctor Beauregard?", asked Percy, causing Clarisse to nod. "Yes, yes he did. I... gave my boys enough time at home before I send them back to school and after that, I signed them up for self-defense classes with Reyna-sensei. The next best step, according to Detective di Angelo, is to see a psychologist, or rather to make Sam see a psychologist. I didn't... want to start with that. I wanted him to have some time to get over things first, on his own terms..."

Clarisse glared a little, nodding shortly. She had been concerned about Nico's involvement – just like most others in their squad – but it seemed to have helped the family. By now, the case was closed and put aside. Clarisse and Frank had already speculated on how long it would take Nico to get personally involved with Mister Jackson.

"Well, good luck with that", nodded Clarisse slowly.

"Thank you", smiled Percy strained, hugging Sam close.

The two Jacksons left again, driving the way to the practice in silence. Percy had no idea what Sam was thinking, if Sam was angry with him, but Percy knew he had to pull through with this. The practice was nice, rather pink and girly, but also homey and warm. A beautiful, blonde woman greeted them, smiling brightly as she shook Percy's hand and then knelt down.

"Hello there, I'm Doctor Silena Beauregard, but you can call me Silena", smiled the woman.

"I don't wanna talk", huffed Sam, glaring at her.

"That's alright", smiled Silena amused. "You don't have to talk. We can just sit together. Why don't you go inside and get comfortable on my couch? I'll just talk to your father for a moment."

Percy rested one hand on Sam's back, nudging him a little and offering an encouraging smile. Sam left reluctantly. Percy shifted. Honestly, Sam wasn't the only one who was uncomfortable with shrinks. He tried offering the woman a smile, but he felt as though he was failing.

"Hello, Doctor Beauregard", greeted Percy stiffly.

"No reason to be nervous", laughed Silena amused. "Hello, Mister Jackson. Nico gave me a little heads up and I saw the medical files from Doctor Solace. Since Sam is a minor, I'm entitled to share all knowledge I gain with you. I'd like to talk to Sam alone, but I'd rather you would stay and maybe wait out here, in case Sam gets uncomfortable and wants you to come."

"Of course. I don't have plans anyway and... honestly, I'm not comfortable leaving Sam out of my sight anymore", sighed Percy and took a seat. "Just... make my son better, please."

"I'll do my best", offered Silena with sparkling eyes. "Get comfortable."

And that Percy did. Sadly, due to his ADHD, he always had a hard time waiting. After about ten minutes, he was bored out of his mind. So he got his phone out and, he wasn't even sure why, dialed _Det. Hot Italian_'s number. He knew he shouldn't have the number saved, not anymore. The case was closed, done with. There was no reason to contact the detective anymore.

"Mister Jackson? Is something wrong?", asked Nico concerned.

"I—No. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have called you, it's silly", sighed Percy embarrassed. "You're probably busy with some important case and I'm being a bother anyway. I'm sorry."

"I'm having lunch, so I do have some minutes to spare", offered Nico curiously. "Now come, there must be a reason why you called me. What is it?"

"I guess I just wanted to say thank you. Again", replied Percy reluctantly. "I signed the boys up in the self-defense classes you recommended me. Trend and Sam love it. And I just brought Sam to his first session with Doctor Beauregard. Sam doesn't appreciate that, but he's not getting past this. I'm very grateful to you. I was so... lost, after what had happened. You gave me the guidance to get through this, you really helped me. Thank you."

"You're welcome, Mister Jackson", answered Nico and Percy could practically hear the smile in his voice. "And... don't hesitate to call again, even if you just want to talk. Sam is not the only victim in this, it affected your whole family. That's why I suggested the class for all your boys. It's good that you're being strong for your sons, but _you_ need to vent too."

"Thank you. Again. Wow, I feel like that is all I say to you", chuckled Percy sheepishly.

"You're welcome. Again", countered Nico amused.

/break\

"Daddy!"

Percy jumped, suddenly wide-awake. It was the middle of the night, months after the incident with Leroy and yet Percy was still instantly awake when he heard Sam's frightened voice. Staring at his son, he wondered what was going on. Behind Sam were Derek and Trend, looking as frightened.

"What's wrong, boys?", yawned Percy and sat up.

"T—There's someone in the house", whispered Derek as he crawled into the bed.

Suddenly, Percy had three boys on his lap, smothering him. He wanted to protest, but then he heard the rattling downstairs. His eyes widened in panic, grabbing his phone automatically.

Only about three blocks away did a cellphone ring, waking a less than enthusiastic Nico. After all, sleep was the only reason he had the apartment anyway. It was one room, not homey at all, a small kitchen and an even smaller bathroom. He was rarely here, when he wasn't at work, out for a case or at the precinct, he was at his sister's, or over at the Graces'.

"Percy? What's wrong?", asked Nico, instantly awake when he saw it wasn't the precinct.

He knew late-night-calls. He was used to getting new cases at odd hours. By now, he was also used to Percy Jackson calling him – they had finally established first-name-basis when they had met for coffee the other week. They met for lunch, to talk, anything. At first more because Percy appreciated the professional insight of a cop who could assure him that victims could move past such a thing. By now, they were more than just good friends. Leo, who was privately involved with Percy as his best friend and Nico as the brother of his girlfriend, liked to tease them about treading the fine line between friendship and relationship just how they had been treading the line between professionalism and friendship before. Still, late-night-calls from Percy were something new.

"T—There's someone in the h—house. The boys and I are in my bedroom, b—but... I know I should have called the police, but I just automatically c—called you... c—can you come over?"

"I'm on my way! Stay exactly where you are, when you hear something, don't move from your hiding spot, it'll be me", exclaimed Nico and was half-way out the apartment, half-dressed.

He was there in record-time, weapon drawn as he unlocked the front-door. After all, he knew where Percy hid the key. Once inside, he started to sneak around the place, tense as never before. No one was allowed to hurt his Jacksons. They had already been through hell. But when he found the culprit, he was short of laughing out loud. A raccoon was staring at him with large eyes.

"You may look like a criminal, but you are not", chuckled Nico, using a broom to push it out.

Once the raccoon was kicked out the backdoor, he made his way upstairs, noting how utterly silent the house was. He had never seen it that silent before. And he had been over often by now.

"Percy! Bambini! It's me, it's alright", called Nico out before opening the bedroom door.

He grunted breathlessly as four bodies collided with his and he found himself on the floor, with Percy, Derek, Sam and Trend on top of him, all looking scared and rambling at once. Nico smiled. How was it that being here with them made him feel more at home than he ever felt in his own apartment? Ruffling Derek's hair, he waited for them to calm down.

"It's alright", whispered Nico softly. "It was just a raccoon. No bad guy."

Percy heaved a relieved sigh and blushed embarrassed. "I called you out of bed for a raccoon. I feel so stupid now. I'm so sorry, Nico. I know you need your sleep..."

"It's alright", assured Nico amused. "It was only a raccoon, but it could have as well been a burglar. You did the right thing by calling me instead of acting the hero and checking yourself."

Something tugged on Nico's shirt, directing his attention to the large, cat-like green eyes of Sam, who stared timidly up at him. "Can you please stay here? I'm scared and you are a policeman. If something scary happens again, you'd be right here. Please?"

"Yes!", agreed Derek wide-eyed. "I can _not_ sleep again now! Only if you stay and protect us!"

"It's the safest thing to do", nodded Trend in agreement, looking at it logically.

"You're right, boys", smiled Nico softly, ruffling Trend's hair.

Percy heaved a sigh as he stood. Like it wasn't bad enough that they had woken Nico and called him here in the middle of the night, now his sons were forcing the detective to stay the night.

"I'll go and prepare the sofa", sighed Percy embarrassed.

"No!", exclaimed Trend, Sam and Derek wide-eyed.

Both adults turned toward them skeptically and Derek, always the leader, stepped forward. "When something scary happens, we sleep in daddy's bed, so Nico _obviously_ has to stay with us in bed too to protect us! If he's downstairs, that's no good. He has to stay here with us!"

"Derek's right", agreed Trend and Sam in unison.

"Boys", hissed Percy embarrassed. "Don't be so-"

"If you kids insist", interrupted Nico before Percy could protest any more.

Percy stared wide-eyed and petrified while Nico grabbed Sam by the armpits and carried him over to the bed. Derek giggled delighted as he was placed in the middle of the bed. Nico then proceeded to place Trend on Sam's right and Derek on Sam's left, both boys instantly cuddling up to Sam.

"Do you want me to carry you to bed too, Percy?", asked Nico teasingly.

The teacher took a deep, shaky breath as he got up. Okay, there were three little boys between him and Nico. That seemed like a safe distance. Truth be told, he had appreciated Nico's physique right from the start, but with everything with Sam going on, he hadn't wasted a thought on sexual attraction. Things calmed down the tiniest bit and Nico had been so helpful. Percy knew he could depend on the detective to keep him updated, tell him where to go, what to do next in a situation that could easily be described as every parent's worst nightmare. And then things settled, Sam was having fun in his self-defense classes, he was opening up to his therapist. Sure, he still had nightmares, didn't let strangers touch him, but he was on the right way. And still, Nico was _there_. The other week, Percy had called Nico to fix their broken shower, for crying out loud. They met for lunch, or a coffee, Nico had already even offered to babysit the kids when Percy had to attend a parent-teacher-night. They were friends and with how things were going right now, Percy _saw_ what Nico had to offer. He was charming, handsome, good with the kids, reliable. By now, Percy could see and face that he was clearly attracted to the detective.

"Good night", chimed the three little boys between them.

"Buona notte, bambini", whispered Nico, smiling down at the boys fondly.

"Good night, my boys", smiled Percy softly.

His eyes caught Nico's for a last time before they closed and _this_ was what he could picture himself getting used to. Going to bed with Nico, tugging the boys in with Nico, just... having Nico as a part of their little family. The thought made his heart flutter.

/break\

When Percy woke up in the morning, he woke to a sensation he hadn't felt in far too long. There was a comfortable chest beneath his ear and he could hear the steady heartbeat while a muscular arm was wrapped around his waist, keeping him close and warm and safe. He hadn't even realized how much he had missed sharing his bed with another adult. Wait. Who was in his bed?!

"Mh... stop moving", groaned a tired voice as Percy struggled against the grip.

Percy stiffened and looked down into the sleepy face of one Detective Nico di Angelo. "Oh."

"Lemme sleep, please...", yawned Nico and cracked one eye open. "Because _someone_ woke me in the middle of the night and made me run down three blocks to arrest a raccoon."

A blush lit up Percy's cheeks at that. Nico just grinned at him in a nearly teasing way. There was something fond and tender in those deep, dark eyes as Nico stared at him, as though Percy was the center of the universe or something like that. It nearly freaked the teacher out.

"I'm not a teddy bear", countered Percy weakly, half-heartedly trying to get out of Nico's grip.

Nico just smiled a little amused as he slowly pulled Percy closer and closer. "You been calling me... often the past weeks. Last night, you called me even though calling the police would have been the sensible, logical thing to do. I just wonder... is there a reason to it?"

"You're a cop", pointed Percy out as their noses nearly bumped.

"Anything... more personal?", inquired Nico, their lips only a breath apart.

"Oh, screw this", huffed Percy and pressed his own lips upon Nico's in a tender, deep kiss.

The detective was a little surprised, had he expected more denial and fight from the teacher. But Percy had enough of dancing around each other. It was time he just took what he wanted.

"You owe me two bars of chocolate, Trend!"

The two adults bolted apart and turned to face a victoriously grinning Derek. Behind him were a giggling Sam and a grumpy looking Trend. Neither Nico nor Percy had any idea what was going on.

"What's going on, boys?", asked Percy, half embarrassed and half suspicious.

"Trend said Nico would kiss you first, but I told him you'd kiss first", declared Derek proudly.

"Does this mean Nico will stay with us now?", asked Sam shyly. "Because two adults are safer?"

"Uhm... H—How about I make us breakfast first?", redirected Nico with a smile.

"Don't you have to go to work?", asked Percy concerned. "I mean, it's Saturday, but-"

"Even cops get a day off every now and again", grinned Nico and placed a kiss on Percy's nose.

Percy blushed again as his boys giggled in the background. Nico grinned into their kiss before he got up and left to go downstairs, the three boys cheering and running after him. Percy's brain short-circuited and he grabbed his phone, dialing his number one emergency contact.

"Leo here, where's the fire?", chimed a way too chipper voice ( it was only seven in the morning).

"I just kissed Nico di Angelo!", exclaimed Percy in a nearly panicked voice.

"Finally!", groaned Leo relieved. "Seriously, your will-they-won't-they was driving me insane!"

"W—What are you talking about?", stammered Percy a little embarrassed.

"Oh, come on. I saw you two groceries shopping the other day", snorted Leo amused before sobering up. "Look, Perce... There is nothing wrong with this. He was there for you in what can safely be considered your darkest hour and he has been there since then. It's just... the next step."

"You... think so?", asked Percy softly.

"Totally", agreed the Latino. "Now go and get your man."

Sighing softly, Percy hung up the phone and made his way downstairs. Nico was actually making breakfast, while Derek and Sam ran around his legs like little puppies. Trend, always the most responsible of Percy's boys, was setting the table. A tender smile spread over Percy's lips as he observed them. This was what he wanted, what he wanted to come home to. His family.

"Boys, go and get cleaned up", ordered Percy.

"Oh, daddy wants to be alone with Nico", giggled Derek, pulling his brothers along.

"Percy?", asked Nico with an inquisitive note to his voice.

He didn't get a chance to say more because Percy stepped up to him and wrapped his arms around Nico from behind, nose buried between Nico's shoulder-blades. The Italian was only wearing a black _Batman_ shirt and sweatpants. And he was barefoot. Nico really must have rolled out of best last night just to get to them. The thought made Percy's heart flutter.

"You know... you wouldn't have to run three blocks at night to arrest a raccoon if you'd be living here", whispered Percy softly, closing his eyes. "You could protect us from here."

"We only just kissed this morning", pointed Nico out, trying to sound soft.

"You're practically living here already", countered Percy amused, standing on the tips of his toes to rest his chin on Nico's shoulder. "You're over here five days of the week, even if it's just for a short visit. You crashed here on multiple occasions because we live 'closer' to the precinct. Three blocks. That you easily ran last night. You _want_ to live here. So do."

"You make it sound so easy", sighed Nico and turned around to face the teacher.

"Why can't it be?", argued Percy curiously, tilting his head. "I mean, you're a cop. You know life can be short. So... why waste time with unimportant things? With waiting? You... gave me something to hold onto when I thought I had _nothing_, when I didn't know how I was even supposed to function anymore. I—I know that's your _job_, I know you do that for other parents and victims, but I... like to think that the extend to which you did was... because we're special. To you. So, if we're special to you and you're certainly special to us, why... can't we just be together?"

"Because you have three sons", pointed Nico out, reluctantly laying his arms around Percy's waist. "What if it doesn't work out between us? The kids get attached to me and we break up? Or what if they don't even want me here to begin with, mh? I don't want to mess up your family."

"Silly Nico", chided Derek rather seriously as he stomped back in. "Daddy likes you a lot and you tell great bedtime stories and you make daddy smile and you're a policeman, which means that if you live here, you can protect us and make sure no one _ever_ hurts my Sammy again."

"I second Derek's reasoning", agreed Trend as the boys sat down at the table. "Also, you can cook."

"What do you think, Sam?", asked Nico, looking at the still rather shy boy.

Percy always spotted a rather sad smile when he looked at Sam. The boy used to be so wild and loud and just _there_ – his presence could fill a room easily. But ever since everything with Leroy and the police interrogations, he tried to melt into the shadows. Dark, forest-green eyes turned toward Nico with something akin to hope sparkling in them.

"Can we come to the police station with you then if you move in?", asked Sam curiously. "If you move in and kiss daddy, that like makes you our second parent then, right? So we could come and see your workplace? Oh! You could come to career day!"

"Yes!", chorused Trend and Derek, their eyes sparkling just as much.

"You're in second grade, boys, take it slow", laughed Percy, ruffling their hair. "So, if I see that correctly, then it's four to one. I think you're outvoted, Nico."

"Really?", chuckled Nico, raising one eyebrow. "So... I don't get a say in where I live?"

"When I tell your sister that the choice is between the rathole you call an apartment and this house, she will personally drag you here and terminate your lease", countered Percy with a grin.

Nico started laughing, a rich and dark sound as he pulled Percy into another kiss. Ever since he had walked into that classroom months ago, Percy Jackson and his three rascal sons had been on Nico's mind every single day. How could he not want all of that?

"Stop kissing!", shrieked Sam high-pitched. "Take care of the bacon!"

The adults parted and started laughing again. Nico obeyed the boy and saved the bacon from being turned into coal while Percy finished setting the table. A beautiful woman once said that sometimes good things fall apart so better things can fall together. All of this, as cruel, horrible and horrifying as it had been, had brought them all closer together, had formed this family. Made them better.

_~*~ The End ~*~_


End file.
